


You Never Visited Me

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Dubious Consent, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Explicit Language, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Right?, Smut, Will Graham Hates To Love Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, i mean at the end of the day they’re both pretty fucked up, its my birthday today but I wrote this so it kind of counts as birthday smut, kind of, though it’s neither of their birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Hannibal breaks out of his cell and hunts Will down. He plans to show his lover just how much he missed him.Or Hannibal gets sent to jail, breaks out and fucks Will.





	You Never Visited Me

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s my birthday today and I decided that why don’t I write some Hannigram smut instead of spending time with my peers and family
> 
> I’m a good person.
> 
> Also, I have no beta (like all my other stories)so there’s likely to be tons of mistakes.

“You never visited me.” Hannibal said, and began circling the bed he had tied Will to.  


  
“ **Not. Once.** Why is that my love?” Hannibal asked in a sickeningly sweet tone, trailing his fingers up and down the chained Will’s sides.   
  
Will wanted to scream at him. To cry. To let everything out and to just...stop holding everything in.   
  
“Why are you doing this?” Is what Will bit out instead, hurt evident in his croaky voice.   
  
  
“‘Why am I doing this?’ Oh Will sweetheart I thought you would have been smarter than the last time we spoke. I guess not,” Hannibal smirked and leaned forward to lay kisses across Will’s chest, leading his mouth up to Will’s collarbone and sucking love bites everywhere he could.   
  
Will bit the inside of his cheek to try and hold his moans in, though it seemed quite pointless as Hannibal was hellbent on making  **_his Will_ ** moan and beg for him just as he always had.   
  
“H-Hannibal!” Will gasped and threw his head back when Hannibal sucked on a certain part of his neck and Hannibal smiled lovingly in response.   
  
_ This is how we were meant to always be Will, my love. Me, being the only one to know every single one of your sensitive points and you, always willing to be with me and begging to be fucked. _ Hannibal thought to himself with a grimace   
  
  
“We could have been like this for the last two years I’ve been locked away,” Hannibal snarled into Will’s ear, “Though I guess we’ve got plenty of time to make up for those lost two years.”    
  
A devilish smile wound its way onto Hannibal’s lips and without any warning, he suddenly took a knife out of nowhere and cut open Will’s trousers and boxers, ripping the clothing off of Will as though they had personally offended him somehow.   
  
  
  
Hannibal knelt between Will’s exposed, spread legs and leaned forward to take Will’s cock into his mouth.   
  
“That’s not-that’s not fucking fAIR!” Will’s voice suddenly went up a few tones when Hannibal began sucking Will just how he liked to be sucked; cock hitting the back of Hannibal’s throat, tongue licking the underpart of Will’s shaft and hooded eyes looking up at Will through dark lashes.   
  
  
  
Will quickly turned into a moaning, blushing mess and Hannibal felt pride in knowing that no one else had ever had the chance to be with Will while he was kept away. How Hannibal knew this? Well it’s simple, he had been getting daily news about what his sweet little love was up to.   
  
It had stung Hannibal so badly to know that Will had gone behind his back, though when Hannibal found out the reason for Will’s betrayal and that Will was so torn and broken without him it made the burning in his chest hurt a little less.   
  
Deciding that he was going to show Will just how much he missed him, Hannibal pulled his lips off of Will’s cock just as he was getting close (making Will let out a loud whine) and tugged his own trousers and boxers off, quickly rubbing his and Will’s cocks together to relieve some friction.   
  
Will let out small cries of pleasure and Hannibal couldn’t help but thrust his hips faster, trying to get his lover to cum first.   
  
Finally giving in and seeing that there was no harm in not trying to fight it, Will came with a loud scream. White, hot spurts of cum shot out of his cock and stained both Will’s naked chest and Hannibal's shirt.   
  
As Will let out soft pants and tried to calm himself down, Hannibal took his now cum-stained shirt off and swiped his finger across a section of Will’s chest that had cum on it.   
  
Hannibal made sure that Will watched as he licked Will’s cum off his finger, making sure to make a loud “pop” when he pulled his finger out of his mouth.   
  


Will felt himself hardening again and a wave of guilt, anger and sadness hit him.   
  
Guilt because no matter how hard he tried he always gave in to Hannibal , even if he was right in the first place.   
  
Anger because Hannibal knew everything about him and was using his knowledge of Will’s body to him advantage, though Will had no clue what Hannibal was trying to accomplish.   
  
And sadness because he knew that he still loved Hannibal with all his heart.   
  
Even though Hannibal had killed large numbers of people, ate them, served them to Will and had escaped from prison just to be with Will.

  
Will knew that it was almost impossible for him to ever fall out of love with Hannibal. And Hannibal knew that too. And in turn, Hannibal knew he’d never ever eat Will, harm Will or let Will out of his sight.    
  
Hannibal had learned from his mistakes and knew where he went wrong and how he lost Will.   
  
  
By letting Will talk to Jack.   
  
  
Every since that idiot had met Will, Will had been listening to the little rat snitch on Hannibal, and he had somehow managed to convince Will that Hannibal was trying to hurt him. Hah! As if Hannibal could ever lay a hand on his precious lover. Apart from today, Hannibal had never ever done anything to Will without his consent, though that was mainly because Will was always trying to impress and please Hannibal and so he therefore almost never said no to Hannibal.   
  
  
  
Eyes glinting with something dangerous, Hannibal pulled a bottle of lube out of his discarded trousers and poured it all over his index and middle finger.   
  
Will’s eyes fluttered closed and he took in a deep breath. And then there were two fingers poking his entrance and his eyes flew back open.   
  
“Hannibal!” Will screamed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.   
  
Hannibal licked his lips and sped up his fingers movements, quickly adding a third and fourth finger when he felt that Will was stretched enough.   
  
Will could literally hear his heart pounding in his ears and the beats of his heart matched up with the rhythmic thrusting of Hannibal’s long, skilled fingers.   
  
  
“Ah fuck it-” Hannibal yanked his fingers out of Will and shoved himself into the tight heat of Will’s entrance.   
  
“AHHH!” Will screamed, feeling Hannibal’s cock pushing deeper and deeper into him.   
  
  
“Shit-you’re so fucking tight! How long have we been together?! Jesus fuck-even after all these years you’re so bloody tight!” Hannibal began cursing and rambling about random shit, mind too foggy to think properly or concentrate on anything fully.   
  
  
Will was not doing much better himself, with a trail of saliva coming out of the corner of his mouth and lots of pre-cum leaking out of his cock.   
  
Soon, neither of them could hold it in anymore and came; Hannibal coming inside of Will, and Will releasing once again across their chests.   
  
  
  
Gasping for air, the two let out laboured breaths and Hannibal moved to lie next to Will.   
  
  
“I love you so much my dear Will. And I know you love me too. So why’d you rat me out? Everything was perfect so why’d you have to ruin it?” Hannibal tried to mask the pain and sadness in his voice but Will could tell. He always could. Even when no one else could.   
  
  
“I...I was scared...” Will confessed, turning his head as far as he could go look Hannibal in the eye.   
  
“‘Scared’? You were scared of me? What did Jack tell you huh? Did he tell you I was gonna hurt you? That I’d kill you!? Well he was wrong. I love you Will. Don’t you  **ever** forget that.” Hannibal growled, pressing his lips to Will’s and gently sucking on Will’s bottom lip.   
  
Will whimpered in response and stretched his head closer to Hannibal’s in an attempt to deepen the kiss.   
  
It worked and Will slipped his tongue into Hannibal's mouth, swirling their tongues together.   
  
“I love you too Hannibal. I know I shouldn’t but...I really do love you...” Hannibal smiled at Will’s answer, a blush dusting his cheeks.    
  
Hannibal reached for a key in the drawer on the right and unchained Will, who immediately launched himself into Hannibal’s lap and wrapped his arms around him, peppering his face with kisses.   
  
The two beamed at each other, radiating happiness and basking in the afterglow of their love-making.   


**Author's Note:**

> H̶a̶h̶!̶ ̶W̶a̶t̶t̶p̶a̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶A̶o̶3̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶p̶o̶r̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶I̶’̶m̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶1̶3̶!̶ ̶(̶T̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶W̶a̶t̶t̶p̶a̶d̶ ̶a̶c̶c̶o̶u̶n̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶1̶1̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶1̶2̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶e̶s̶!̶)̶
> 
> I’m eighteen now! Yep. Definitely eighteen. No minors here. None at all! *whistles nervously*


End file.
